


Love You, Hate Your Costume

by ashiiblack, Glimmerystarlight, shackles_of_the_madness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/ashiiblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness
Summary: Yuri can’t stand JJ’s costume.





	Love You, Hate Your Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacheland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/gifts).



> so this is the fic written in madness' jj channel  
> started by Sache but most of fic is written by Jazz and Ashii (because Sache is a lazy bitch)

"Your costume is so ugly," Yuri says as soon as JJ gets out from the closet.

"It is not," JJ pouts. "I do think I look quite dashing in it." He winks at the mirror and throws the JJ style pose for good measure.

"It's ugly." Yuri stalks toward him. "You should get rid of that costume."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

Yuri leans up and smirks. "I'll rip them off with my teeth."

Yuri walks up to JJ, pressing his chest flush against JJ’s back. He stands on his tiptoes, and whispers in JJ’s ear.

“Last chance, Leroy.”

JJ leans back, smoothing his lavender costume down his chest. “No way, Yuri-chan.”

Yuri grips JJ’s shoulders and spins him around roughly. JJ lets out a yelp of surprise as Yuri pushes him against the wall.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Yuri slowly fingers JJ's sleeve, his finger brushing JJ's wrist. Goosebumps form on JJ's arms, and he feels his heart start to race. Yuri licks his lips and presses a wet kiss to JJ’s neck, then finds the front zipper of the lavender monstrosity with his teeth.

He hears a soft gasp from JJ as he slowly drags the zipper down. It catches midway down his chest, and Yuri tugs harder.

Yuri huffs when the zipper doesn't budge, only encouraging him to yank harder. The zipper finally gives, followed by the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping.

"Oops," Yuri chuckles, not actually sorry at all. "Looks like you might need a new costume." JJ looks down at the rip in disbelief, although he couldn't complain about the nature of the mishap.

“You’re going to pay for that.”

“Oh no, _King JJ_. You’re going to pay for all of this.”

Yuri slides the costume off JJ’s shoulders, his skin warm to the touch. He continues to slide the zipper down JJ’s body, eventually reaching so low he has to drop to his knees.

JJ is flushed now, practically panting with desire.

Yuri continues to work the lavender mess down, trying very hard to go slowly. More and more skin is revealed, making it increasingly difficult. Yuri glances up at JJ, whose eyes are full of desire, and it's all out the door. This awful costume needs to come off. Now.

He rises back up, watching JJ look down at him with a look of desperation. Yuri gives JJ a shit-eating grin and pulls him into a deep kiss, tugging off the rest of the costume.

JJ responds, kicking the costume to the floor. Yuri hears another rip in the costume and smirks against JJ’s lips.

"That was completely your fault."  

"Oh I know," JJ replies smugly. "That's definitely not what I'm concerned about right now." 

"And just what _are_ you concerned about?" Yuri questions, pulling away from JJ.

JJ gestures to his growing arousal. Yuri traces his fingers along JJ’s chest, his fingers pausing at the base of his cock.

“Is _this_ what you’re referring to?”

“Yes.” JJ leans his head against the wall as Yuri ghosts his fingers down JJ’s length.

"Hmmm...I wonder what can be done about that," Yuri ponders, his finger tracing down JJ's thigh as he slowly sinks to his knees again. After several long moments, JJ wonders why nothing is happening. He looks down to see Yuri very very slowly reaching for his costume, smirking up at him.

“I warned you, asshole. I’m going to go take this to the trash and you can take care of _that_ yourself.”

As Yuri turns around and walks out of the bedroom, he hears JJ let out a sob of frustration.

Perhaps if JJ throws out his free skate costume willingly, he might change his mind.


End file.
